New York, New York
by Chase.M206
Summary: A prequel to one of my storys: Puck's badass foolproof plan to get Berry. Just letting you understand how Santana, Rachel and Brittany became friends. You don't need to have read the story to understand. Berrittantana friendship.


**Title: **New York, New York.

**Rating: **M for language.**  
**

**Pairing: **Berrittanta. (friendship only)**  
**

**Spoilers: **None. Set after Sectionals.**  
**

**Summary: **A prequel to my story 'Puck's badass foolproof plan to get Berry.'**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I acknowledge that I don't own Glee nor none of it's fabulous characters, or the songs used in this fic.

**Note: **You don't have to have read PBFPTGB to understand this story, but if you haven't then be sure to go check it out. Also I'd like to apologize in advance for any spelling errors, or grammtical errors. I decided to not have it beta'd as it' only a one-shot. Hope you like. :o)

* * *

**New York, New York.  
**

Rachel Berry slammed her locker shut with a triumph grin. Sophomore year was finally over, she'd now have a Summer to relax until starting back in a few weeks for Junior year. And she'd be in New York no less! Visiting New York on her breaks had become a tradition of sorts for her since Freshman year. Originally she had gone with both her Dad's, but this year she was allowed to go alone.

New York was Rachel's sanctuary. There she could be herself, not the Rachel everyone knew here, and forget all the drama that had occurred in the previous school year. It was home to Rachel, and God, she _loved_ it there. The sense of freedom, the big bright lights and billboards in times square, the shopping over there, Broadway of course, the busy traffic and all the yellow cabs. Everything; New York was just perfect.

She fit in there. You know in the movies where people move from a small town to a big city, and they get all depressed and go back home? It was far from that for Rachel. She couldn't wait to move to NY for college, Juilliard of course. And then she'd take it by storm when she was on Broadway... By the time she actually moved to New York, she'd know it as if she'd lived there her whole life.

And the trip was much needed right now.

The school year had been hectic and full of drama, heart break and loneliness. She was especially bummed about placing 3rd at Regionals; the gang had all worked exceptionally hard to get to where they were today, and they deserved to win. But the experience alone was enough for Rachel. She was happy that, surprisingly, Coach Sylvester had managed to gain them another year in Glee though. And then there was Finn...

That whole situation was a mess. There was no other way to describe it. Finn had told her he loved her, and God that's what she's been dreaming of the whole year, but when he said she felt no different. Surely she was supposed to feel different? But no, instead she had smiled and then jumped into her performance. She just needed to clear her head and figure things out before she went there.

Checking her watch, she noticed that school had finished long ago and everyone was probably at home preparing for their Summer vacation and activities, as she should be. But before she leaves, she planned on saying goodbye to Mr Schuester as she had missed the chance earlier. She figured that he may still be in the auditorium from when she and the Glee kids had sung to him, so she made her way there.

But upon entering the room she saw what appeared to be Finn, Santana and Brittany on stage. Finn and Santana in a heated argument.

Silently she headed closer to try and find out what the pair were arguing about, without getting caught.

"... I could have been pregnant with your spawn and you didn't even answer my calls or texts. Thank God that I'm not though, because you've proven what and amazing Dad you'd be!" Santana hissed, her speech freezing Rachel in her spot. _Finn had slept with Santana?_

"Please! Why should I believe that it would have been mine anyway? You sleep around a lot Santana, it could have been half of the hockey teams for all I know!" Finn shouted back harshly. "Almost as often as Puck sleeps around; and that's saying something!"

"How could you say that?" Santana said much quieter, and even from her spot Rachel could see the hurt in Santana's eyes. "That was a low blow Finn, especially for you. And to think that I actually liked you. I don't know what's worst: the fact that after we did it you started gushing about Rachel to my face, the fact that when I was going through one of the most frightening moments in my life, the fact that you just called me a slut to my face. Or the fact that I actually _allowed _myself to fall for you." Santana's voice was hoarse as she spoke and Rachel could see her shoulders shake softly, but Santana was stubborn and holding back.

"Fall for me? Please Santana, the only person you care about is yourself and maybe Brittany. And I told you from the beginning that it meant _nothing _to me, so why did you get your hopes up for? Your not girlfriend material San, your just a easy lay." Finn spat harshly. _Oh my God..._

And with that, Santana's usually fierce face contorted into pure anguish and tears began pooling in her eyes.

"That's enough!" Rachel bellowed furiously, using her stage voice which rang loud and clear, storming over to the pair.

"Rachel?" Finn asked with wide eyes as he turned around and caught site of the fuming brunette.

"Oh my God Rachel, thank God you're hear. Santana was just trying it on with me, and she said that if I didn't get with her than she'd make up some stupid rumour that I slept with her, which I didn't. Can you believe her?" Finn said defensively trying to cover his tracks.

"Drop the bullshit act Finn and stop trying to insult my intelligence!" Rachel spat as she barged pass his out stretched arms.

"How much did you hear?" Finn asked dumbly, knowing there was no point in angering Rachel any more.

"Enough." Rachel hissed as she took a now sobbing Santana into her arms, the girl surprisingly not pulling away in disgust.

"But Rach-" Finn whined, desperately trying to get out of it.

"No Finn, don't you 'but Rach' me. How could you do that? Firstly you lied to me, you told me that you didn't sleep with Santana and then tried making me feel guilty for sleeping with Jesse, which I didn't by the way, oh wait you knew that already because I told you! And then when the poor girl was going through something that could possibly be the worst thing a teenage female could ever imagine, you allowed her to suffer alone when you played a part in the act too? And then you insulted her? What kind of sick bastard are you Finn?" Rachel shouted in anger as she rubbed Santana's back taking deep breaths to calm herself, not usually one to get so angry.

"But Rachel, I only slept with _her,_"Finn paused to glare at Santana. "so that I'd be good enough for you; I did this all for _you_." he protested.

"Like hell you did. _You_ slept with Santana because _you_ believed that I had slept with Jesse and _you_ wanted to try and make me jealous!"

"No Rachel, I did this for you, for _us._"

"For me? How can this be for me? And as for the us part, there is no us no more in case you haven't already figured that out!"

"Of course there is! We're supposed to be together Rachel." Finn protested with pleading eyes.

"Did you even mean it when you said that you loved me earlier?" Rachel asked flinching when she felt Santana tense up and sob more.

"Of course I did! I love _you _Rachel, only you!" Finn protested with pleading eyes. _There is no way I'll fall for that. _"We're Finn and Rachel!"_  
_

"That's enough, Finn. I'm done with you and your horrible ass. I'm just thankful that I realised what a fucking prick you are before I actually allowed myself to love you, and be hurt by you! Now just leave, you've cause enough pain for one day!" Rachel demanded, surprising Finn and Santana.

"This isn't over Rachel. _You_ love me and _I_ love you, we're _not _done!" Finn declared angrily before turning on his heel and storming out.

For the next ten minutes, Rachel held Santana as her body wracked with heart breaking sobs, Brittany standing dumbly in the corner with a confused expression on her delicate features. Rachel was still fuming. God, she couldn't believe that she had been fooled by Finn all this time.

"Thank you Rachel." Santana spoke so softly that Rachel almost didn't hear.

"No Santana, thank you." she breathed out. "Thank you for helping me realise what a prize asshole Finn is before it was too late." Rachel said as she squeezed Santana a little tighter before releasing the female, but remaining sat next to the Latina.

"I'm so sorry for sleeping with Finn, and I'm sorry for everything that I have ever done to you. You didn't deserve it Rach, you're a good person. I don't even know why your here now, helping me, defending me against _him. _I don't deserve it after everything I've put you through!"

"Nonsense Santana. No one deserves to be treated the way Finn just treated you. And I forgave Puck and Finn, so why not you?" she smiled.

"Thank you." Santana said again as she wrapped her arms around Rachel and hugged her tightly. "_God, thank you!_"

A little why later, after some more crying, more apologies, some opening up and some laughing. Rachel, Santana and Brittany sat on the stage in the auditorium smiling and joking lightheartedly with each other. A new, and undoubtedly strong, bond formed. Rachel checked the time on her phone, God had two hours passed already? She had to be home packing for her flight tonight!

Suddenly Rachel was struck with an idea, and her lips twitched.

"Hey, what are you two doing over Summer?" Rachel questioned with a small bright smile.

"Isn't that like Maths?" Brittany said dumbly making the two brunettes give her a blank stare before giggling softly.

"Britt's staying over mine all Summer because her parents and little brother have gone away on vacation and mine are away, as _always_. So probably sat in front of the T.V like cabbages doing nothing at all, with me crying and feeling sorry for myself. Why?" Santana questioned with a smile as she grabbed hold of Rachel's hand. "What you got going on in that crazy head of yours?" she teased nudging Rachel's shoulder.

"Well then it makes even more sense for you both to come! All you need is quite a bit of money and your parents permission!" she chirped

"I don't like cum. Mike did it on my leg before and it was really sticky." Brittany said with a fearful face, once again making Santana and Rachel burst into laughter and cringing at the image that had now been placed in their heads. "But it does feel good when _I _cum." she added thoughtfully.

"Ignoring that vile image that is going to haunt me for the rest of my life!" Santana laughed. "Come where Rach? And money is not a problem for me and Britt, our parents left us their bank cards to do with as we please, both our parents are loaded. And permission isn't an object, we're pretty much given free reign of our lifes." Santana laughed bitterly, though curiosity was shining in her eyes. "It's always been that way."

"New York of course! I go there on all my school breaks, usually with my Dad's but this year they're going away to the Hampton's because it's their 20th anniversary, and I was supposed to be going New York on my own. Think about it, just the three of us, in New York all summer! We can leave Lima and all it's drama behind, and you and I can get over our heartbreak there. We can watch some shows on Broadway, go shopping because there is no place better to shop then NY! We can do anything, it will be fantastic! Just the three of us, you, Britt and I. That's if you'd like?" Rachel asked nervously, hoping she hadn't over stepped a boundary.

"Yay! I want to go to New York!" Brittany chirped happily, finally understanding a part of the conversation.

"Hell yeah we like! I'm definitely in dire need of a shopping trip and maybe we can give you a little make-over whilst we're there. And leaving Lima and Finn behind sounds _so freaking amazing _right now. And we can find us some sexy New York males to entertain ourselves with. But the only way I'm going to watch a Broadway show is if we get dressed up, go to a bar, get trashed and dance with strangers?" Santana challenged.

"Sounds a plan!" Rachel grinned shocking Santana. "Believe me, you'll see a different side of me this Summer then you do at school. The real me. I guess I act the way I do because it makes me feel safe you know? Like a defense mechanism. But enough of that, we're going NY!" she cried.

"New York Summer 2010, yeah baby!" Santana shouted happily pulling both Rachel and Brittany into a hug and laughing loudly.

A strong and tight friendship like no other was formed that day; one that would _never _break.

* * *

Just a last note to say that I have made a new twitter, separate from my personal one, for those who read my fics. I don't know why I felt compelled to do so, I just did. I've also noticed that some other writers on here did the same, and it looked a pretty good idea to me. Just for fun really and to let you know what's happening, like when I'll be updating and whatnot! So if any of you have twitter, feel free to follow me, I'll follow you! I only have one so far! :o( Anyway here's the link, remember to remove the brackets: http:/twitter(.)com/FF_Chasex


End file.
